1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to optical systems and particularly to systems that apply transmissive and reflective magnifications.
2. Related Art
Biological processes and structures of transparent objects are of interest in the life science fields. To quantify or even observe these processes is limited by some bright-field microscopes. Some microscopes have small depths of focus at high lateral magnifications. Others have limited capability to effectively observe transparent samples such as living biological cells which exhibit very little intensity contrast.